New and improved Bella
by Twilightlover19956
Summary: hi this is a new story about Bella who is still a human just older hope you like it and read and review thank you and its Rated: M because of the swearing Bella does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is twilightlover19956**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction I hope you all like please review if you like it, love it or if I could improve on it or if I should carry on with it thanks!**

 **And my Bella will be a badass woman who is now 20 years old like me and swears like a sailor**

 **I don't own twilight though I wish I did then there would be no Edward what so ever anyway Read and Review please thank you**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

' **Thoughts'**

" **Talking"**

Bella's point of view (POV)

It happened only 2 weeks after my 18th birthday; the most heart breaking, horrible experience anyone could of live through. No one could ever predict this would happen not even Alice and she could even see the fucking future. I didn't even knew my life would end this way. I'm Bella Swan or more precisely Isabella Marie Swan and it's my 20th birthday so I guess its happy fucking birthday to me and I guess I should tell you the day my life became a fucking living hell. Well as you guessed it the worst thing happened to me was 2 weeks after I turned 18 years old. I meet a guy called Edward Cullen who is 18 years old but is really 102 years old I know what you're probably thinking it's impossible but it is if you are a vampire. He doesn't; burn in the sun, he fucking sparkles instead, garlic doesn't hurt him just sinks like other human food, stake can't hurt him or anything for that matter except for other vampires or fire.

Well I will tell you the story my life ended really even through I'm not dead but I wish I was.

It happened 2 weeks after my 18th birthday party that Alice decided to throw a birthday party without telling me and I absolutely fucking hate parties as they all end up bad in one way or another. It started as a normal day for me; get up, get dressed in something Alice picked out for me, got a camera and a scrapbook off Charlie who is my dad and my mom Renee, go to school in Edward's sliver car and then go to the Cullen's house after school where a big party was thrown for me. I got a radio for my car of Rosalie and Emmett but then something really shitty happens to me just like bad luck. I got an envelope of Carlisle and Esme and stupid clumsy me went and cut myself making my finger bleed and then jasper got hungry and his eyes went from gold to black within seconds.

Edward went and pushed me into a glass table where I smashed it with my body and cut up my entire right arm from my shoulder down to my scar which I got from James and that is another story for another time. Carlisle stitched me up once everyone from the family left to go hunting some animals in the forest, he took me home where for the next two weeks Edward ignore me and then he took me to a forest one day I didn't bother remembering the way back as I figured that Edward will take me home but little did I know that would all change and I would not see Charlie ever again.

 **Cliff-hanger!**

 **Omg what happens next I don't know either so keep in tune for more**

 **So tell me what you think of my first ever fanfiction and thank you everyone who read it and I don't know the pairing yet but there is a vote and here is the pairings**

 **I will try to make it longer next time if I have enough reviews to carry on**

 **And I'm also sorry that most of it doesn't make sense I have learning problems**

 **Jasper x Bella**

 **Caius x Bella**

 **Marcus x Bella**

 **Aro x Bella**

 **Carlisle x Bella**

 **Peter x Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter and I still don't know who the pairing is so I hope you all vote**

 **ENJOY!**

 **I don't own twilight wish I did though**

 **Still don't the pairing yet that's why there is a vote on the first chapter please vote**

 **Thank you and Read and Review please**

 **Bella point of view (POV)**

When Edward took me to the woods 2 weeks after my 18th I didn't know what was going to happen, I thought he was going to apologise for ignoring me but that wasn't it. So here is the story on what happen when Edward dumps me and left me all alone in the woods to die.

One day while I was in my room thinking about the way Edward was acting around me I heard a knock on the door so I slowly walked downstairs as I didn't wanted to fall on my ass again since I have two fucking left feet and opened the door to see Edward there. I went to hug him but he pushed him away. I felt hurt that my boyfriend would push me away but I brushed it off thinking nothing about it. Edward was pulling a face like he really didn't wanted to be here with me. "Bella come with me" he said at first. it sounded creepy like a paedophile wanted me to follow me but I brushed it off again and just slipped my shoes on and left the house without thinking of leaving a note behind for my dad Charlie as he was at work but he would arrive in about 20 minutes or less.

After what felt like hours walking though the woods but was only about 10 minutes. we finally came to a stop and Edward turned to me as he was about a foot away from looking like he doesn't want to say anything so I waited for him after a while he finally says "Bella we are leaving and never coming back" I looked at him with pure shock in my eyes "by we you mean?" Edward looked at him like I was stupid "yes just me and my family you are not coming with" so I went and said stupidly "oh" and looked at the ground as it was the most interesting thing in the world with at the moment it was. Edward kept on looking at me like I was stupid and said "don't worry your human mind will eventually forgets about vampires and my family".

I thought instantly 'he is an fucking idiot if he thinks I'm going to fucking forget about vampires idiot' but I didn't say anything and at that moment I'm glad he can't read my mind as all the things I thought about in the past would disgust him. Edward stopped looking at me like I was stupid and walked up to me and said "promise me something before I leave don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed " I thought instantly 'duh you fucking idiot of course I'm going to get killed I'm a fucking danger magnet, have you seen me fucking walk without tripping myself' he then said quickly "of course I'm thinking about Charlie" he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead for a couple of seconds and blurred out of the woods and my sight forever leaving me here all cold.

Of course after he left I was heartbroken but then realised I didn't know the way and thought 'that fucking bastard brought me here and didn't show me the way out' so I chased after him in a direction that I thought he went and called his name really loud "EDWARD!" but I knew it was useless but I still went after him after a couple of hours freezing my arse off I went and tripped on a fallen tree branch and couldn't get back up so I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

After a couple of hours sleeping I felt warm arms going under my legs and my back and someone picking me up and cradle me to their warm chest which I instantly curled into the warmth and woke up a little and looked at a really tall man with short brown hair and he smiled and said "you're going to fine Bella and I'm Sam and I'm going to take you back home" to which I just nodded and went back to sleep all my bad thoughts about Edward went away as soon as I heard the word home and seeing Charlie again but I never thought I would ever see him again.

After awhile I heard my name being called again by lots of people which woke me up fully and I noticed I was warmer again and could move and I was still in Sam's arms. I looked at everyone who was here like the police cars, fire trucks and the ambulance was here as well possibly all looking for me to which I instantly felt bad for forgotten to write that note for Charlie. I also noticed that the house was fire and quickly got out of Sam's warm arms and ran towards it and stopped a foot away from the burned down house and I failed to notice that Sam came up beside me and said "I'm sorry Bella but it looks like that Charlie was in there and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to call" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and nearly broke down but I turned around and ran away and hopped into my truck and drove away never looking back as I droved out forks forever.

I didn't know where I was going to go now since I'm now an orphan as Renee didn't wanted anything to do with me. I looked out the window and saw the sign saying "you are now leaving Forks" but I realised that there was this one place I always wanted to go and since no-one knew me there as it was in a different country all together so I drove towards the nearest airport which is in Settle and parked my truck and got out of it and walked towards the hood and gently pats it "I'm going to miss you old friend" I smiled at it slightly and walked away since I knew I wasn't going to see my old rusty red truck ever again and went into the airport and bought myself a ticket and got on the first plane to where I was headed and sat down next to window and looked out of it after I buckled myself in and wave at it with tears down my face and the plane started to run down the airway path (( **Authors note: sorry I don't know what's it called** ))

After a few minutes the plane took flight and soon we were air bone in the sky. I sighed and leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes which were red from all the crying I done and slowly to fall asleep.

 **Hey I hope you all like it and thanks for Reading it and I hope you all enjoyed it as it's longer than the first one**

 **I hope the next chapter will be longer and I won't post chapters up much but I will try my best to get them up within a week or two**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please Review thanks!**

 **And also could you vote on which pairing as I don't have a clue yet thanks!**


End file.
